White Rainbow
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Aura could see every color, but all she could see now was black and gold. She had no idea if the the light or the the darkness would dominate. Overhaul/OC.


Title: White Rainbow

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Overhaul x OC

Rating: T

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Genre: Drama/Romance

Word Count: 2,017

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

Aura gazed up at the sky. She was so high and no one could see except for the canopy of stars miles away from her. It was her sanctuary. She could have sworn that she came from one. It would have made so much sense regarding the state of her life.

The wind caressed a lock of her hair off her face and she smiled at the soft touch. It was like a friend's touch. Sadly, she would never know their face.

Life was rather chaotic these days. At least something could soothe her.

It was at these serene quietly magical times that she wanted to connect with someone even though everyone in the end overwhelmed her anyway.

Her Quirk was Rainbow Cloud, and her ability gifted her to could see every color of aura along with feeling of confusion and pain associated with them. True, she could feel the joy and peace, but very few humans were like that all the time. Yet, it was a bit manageable for a time as a rather sheltered child.

However, as he grew up, when judgments became more severe and emotions became more bitter, she could feel her previous security come crashing down. As she grew older, Aura slowly came to realize that the a world full of chaos and pain It screamed like a child, but Aura could never soothe it. It shouldn't even have been her job to soothe it.

She had enrolled at UA some years ago at the urging of her relatives because her Quirk was so "unique," and the buzz of emotions through the corridors often sent her to the Infirmary. She well remembered that the nurse there had possessed a pale lavender aura that was very soothing to look at and feel though she was very no nonsense and strict. After a while, Aura began to feel pathetic. The academy was supposed to teach her how to harness it, but they could. The instructors and well-meaning other students always advised her to control it, but even the sturdiest rock wall could be eroded by water.

Ironically, that invading water was her Quirk. Some would say that her strength was her very weakness.

Back then, she would be literally tearing out her hair. Her Quirk was admittedly rather rare, and her mother just couldn't get her the help that she needed. She got in contact with some Quirk therapists, but all they preached were "calming techniques" and "mind over matter." But, everyone was deaf to the fact that emotions weren't mental. In her mind, the only help they could give her was take the painful quirk away from her or better yet only activate it when she wanted it active. Unfortunately, it was still a mystery that no one had solved to this day.

Aura couldn't help like feeling like a failure. She was supposed to help people after all. That's why she had enrolled at UA.

Consequently, her teenage and young adult years slowly wore her down. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that people were like bombs. They were unpredictable and sometimes dangerous.

Still, Aura already knew that she was no more or less special than eighty percent of the population. Except now, her only path would be as a civilian.

Quirks were strange. Not all of them were good or glorious, and not even all of them were important for that matter. But one thing remained a constant, you could never choose them.

She really had been a happy normal child until her quirk had manifested at the age of seven. Sometimes, she wondered if it was a blessing to remain Quirkless. If only she could have turn to unbreakable glass, so that she wouldn't have to feel what she did. Then, nothing could affect or destroy her.

The only remedy that she ever found was to put on her sunglasses so that her field of vision darkened to shut off the color input and the emotions that the colors caused. Her Quirk was connected to her vision and with her her tinted glasses, she couldn't see the colors. Just a steely haze. It was like watching a television screen and she felt just as distant in the process. She could see the people and surroundings, but how would she ever react to them? However, she had discovered this remedy too late for it was after she had withdrawn from UA. No, she was never becoming a hero. It hadn't been the direction for her.

But, with all this ruminating, it was getting later and later. She noticed the air had an eerie blue glow, so dawn was approaching. She jumped off the high ledge of the building and landed on the lower roof near the doorway on her black sneakers. She did still have some agility locked in her muscles, but very little strength. She had trained for one year at UA at least. She could handle the physical training at least, but the students, not so much. All she could do was wish her former classmates the best.

Yes, Aura could have been important, but the training would have never been worth the pain. She noted that Takeyama Yu had done well for herself, or as she was known now, Mt. Lady.

Aura made her way inside. Soon, it would be time for breakfast.

But, breakfast was food. Which reminded her...

_She hadn't done the grocery shopping yet._

Aura's stomach rumpled as if in answer. She knew that was dangerously low on food. To confirm this, she opened a few cupboards and found them all empty. She groaned to herself. Did she have to go today? Apparently, yes.

The store opened at 7:30 AM. She would make it in time. She threw on her orange coat, grabbed her bag, and walked down to the stone steps outside. Unfortunately, there was no sunrise to greet her as it was a rather cloudy day that threatened rain.

Even with Quirks, life could be quite ordinary.

Aura was truly a ghost in the crowd while stepping around people with her dark glasses. She wasn't blind, but others treated her as if she were. Now, to go on the hunt for food.

She was mildly surprised that there was a bit of a crowd in the convenience store this early.

What was on her shopping list list was simple enough. Rice. Ramen. She picked some miso and shrimp he also wanted some fish, but sadly it wasn't cheap enough, so fish flavored noodles would have to do.

Unfortunately, Aura was in the mood for mochi. She believed in eating clean healthy foods, but it had been a while since she satisfied her sweet tooth. In the "sugar" aisle, there were orange, banana, red bean, panda, and of course they were out of strawberry. With a sigh, she reached for that instead. It was her second favorite.

In the process of searching, she could hear the whir of the doors as someone new entered the store. Automatically, she looked over. He wore a black suit with a green jacket and a beaked mask. She knew for a fact that had never seen him before. And, he had been watching her from seemingly the time he had appeared.

Aura made a conscious effort to not draw his gaze or not stare. He was rather bizarre, but maybe it was just her imagination.

She decided to play it cool as she perused the shelves one after the other. Out of pure curiosity, she looked up and saw that his eyes were on her again. They held no emotion. How odd.

She had her glasses on so she couldn't see his aura or couldn't feel the emotions attached to it. Well, she could remedy that.

Aura lowered her head so that the shaded glasses slid down her nose, and it hit her in the face. Or rather, her gut. It was the sensation of iron power. He was...powerful.

She instantly saw that his aura was a bright yellow which usually denoted a driven and analytical sort of person, but it had a black overlay. Sometimes, that denoted that the person was ill, depressed, or just...negative. She shivered at the mask. Then again, there were a lot of strange sights in society today. Why was he so interested in her? And, why was she so affected by him?

She could still feel that sensation flare in her solar plexus. For this place and time, it was as if they were linked. That worried her. This new feeling was a bit out of place. Maybe they were bonded in some way? Why?

It was all because of her damned Quirk. Her Quirk always picked up things that should remain hidden.

She wanted him to leave first so that she wouldn't have to worry that he would follow her out. He had the classic profile of a stalker.

Aura was so consumed with anxiety at the moment, it was no surprise when she accidentally bumped roughly into someone. Aura turned to see someone standing there with his mouth wide open in shock. "My eggs."

Aura looked down and saw the yellow ooze out on the floor. Oh, crap.

She put a hand to her forehead. "My bad."

The older gentleman wasn't amused, but she was thrilled to learn that she didn't have to pay for the broken eggs.

However, when she looked around the store this time, she found that the masked man was gone. Vanished. Weird.

Aura paid for her groceries and quickly fled with her three bags. This trip out had done nothing for her anxiety, but it had to be done. At least she still had money for food.

She resolved to forget this scary experience as she walked away quickly with her eyes ahead scanning every person. She didn't know why she was so concerned. It wasn't as if he had scared her, right? Still, she was sure to check every street as her paranoia was high. It struck her that he might not have been a hero, but a villain. Of course, there was no true way to know. As long as he stayed away, she would be fine.

It was such a relief to arrive home. She shed her shoes bare feet and put everything away before opening the bag of coconut coated mochi. Treats first, dinner later.

Aura switched on her rather small TV and eventually found a a talk to watch that starred none other than All Might. As she heard his booming voice, she wondered what it would be like to have a real conversation with someone, but it was hard with her glasses on and her guard up. They always made her seem so unapproachable. If one analyzed her lifestyle, maybe some people would mistake her for a villain. However, if one investigated her record, they would see that was not the case.

She watched until she could feel that her eyes getting droopy so she turned the television off. She didn't want to pay for the lost air time.

Aura knocked aside the empty cereal bowl with her her feet. She was so careless. To be honest, it was always a little hard to function. She supposed was more of a prison than an apartment now that she thought about it.

With no actual motivation to get up, she slept right there on the floor. It was the story of her life. Struggling with pain everyday drained precious energy.

She woke up later as shafts of late afternoon sunlight crept across the carpet as if was reaching for her while wrapped up in the shadows.

It occurred to her that she had dreamed of the color yellow. Yellow eggs and bananas.

_Yellow_. Just like his golden eyes. Like the sun or the full moon.

She sighed and looked at the window and squinted. The sun was so bright, and yet, so ominous. It threatened to burn everything...

Soon enough, the sun would set, and the blackness would take over. It would be another boring night.

Inwardly, she groaned.


End file.
